


stolen kisses

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Injury Recovery, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry,” Caitlin whispers, as soon as the boys are out of earshot, even though she’s not entirely sure what she’s apologizing for. All she knows is that Iris is hurt, and that she couldn’t do anything to stop it, and that even though she’d patched her up and took care of her and even though Iris getting attacked was not her fault, she’s still sorry. Because this is <em>Iris</em>. Iris, the girl who she’s gotten closer and closer to recently, who she respects, who she wants so much to be safe, who she admires and whose company she can't seem to get enough of and who she—</p><p>Iris’s eyes flutter open as she lets out a groan of pain, and Caitlin steadies her as she attempts to roll over, clutching at the wound on her side. “Easy,” Caitlin whispers, using gentle hands to hold her down, pushing her shoulders back on the bed. “Take it easy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Iris + a stolen kiss"
> 
> suuuuper short but oh well

“She’ll be fine, guys. Please, give her some space,” Caitlin sighs, shooing Barry and Cisco away from Iris’s bedside. In truth, she knows they have ample reason to be worried, because Iris certainly hadn’t _looked_  like she was going to be fine just less than an hour ago, her injuries still fresh and her pain still strong and raw, but she sort of just wants them out of her way.

Cisco hesitates for a moment, unsure, but he catches the look in Caitlin’s eye and nods, albeit reluctantly. He puts a hand on Barry’s shoulder and slowly guides him away, breaking through his resistance with muttered reassurances. “Cait knows what she’s doing, dude. We’ll come back later, promise."

After a good amount of searching and consideration, Barry finally nods, allowing Cisco to pull him away. They leave, finally, and just like that she's left alone, staring sadly a very broken looking, very unconscious Iris West.

“I’m so sorry,” Caitlin whispers, as soon as the boys are out of earshot, even though she’s not entirely sure what she’s apologizing for. All she knows is that Iris is hurt, and that she couldn’t do anything to stop it, and that even though she’d patched her up and took care of her and even though Iris getting attacked was not her fault, she’s still sorry. Because this is Iris. Iris, the girl who she’s gotten closer and closer to recently, who she respects, who she wants so much to be safe, who she admires and whose company she can't seem to get enough of and who she—

Iris’s eyes flutter open as she lets out a groan of pain, and Caitlin steadies her as she attempts to roll over, clutching at the wound on her side. “Easy,” Caitlin whispers, using gentle hands to hold her down, pushing her shoulders back on the bed. “Take it easy.” 

And then Iris’s eyes are closed again, and even though she seems passed out again her mouth is twisted in a grimace, and Caitlin wants so much to change that, wants so much to ease her pain, to distract her, to make her feel better. Before she can think better of it, she’s leaning down and brushing her fingers along Iris’s cheek, and then she's kissing her. Just something small, something soft, something quick, and it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done this but she can feel herself blushing, mentally berating herself and thinking ‘why why  _why_ would you do that; how is that going to help, you _idiot_.’ Except when she pulls away, the grimace on Iris’s face is gone, replaced with a tender little smile, and then Iris’s eyes are open and alert and on her, and she’s squeezing her hand and saying thank you, thank you, thank you. 

Iris smiles, and all she can think to do is to kiss her again.


End file.
